Obliteration Nation (faction)
The Obliteration Nation is a faction of galactic warriors and gladiators who take part in live and televised battles for fame and glory. This faction is featured in From Magic to Monsters. Role The Obliteration Nation is a large network of gladiator compounds located across a planet of the same name. These compounds house thousands upon thousands of eager aliens waiting to make a name for themselves in battles for fortune and glory. Most of the participants are free warriors who can enter themselves into televised battles. Some, particularly those who the free fighters go up against, may be slaves sold to Obliteration Nation by mercenary groups and such. These battles may be against a few powerful opponents (such as Marty and Clytemnestra) or against hordes of lesser gladiators. The free fighters can win a lot of money if they beat Obliteration Nation's warriors (or each other). When Majin Presto defeated Marty and Clytemnestra, two of the greatest Obliteration Nation gladiators, the whole planet went into a frenzy because something of that magnitude had never happened before. As Presto did not stay on the planet long after she defeated those two legendary warriors, the leaders of the Obliteration Nation were forced to find some new warriors to replace Marty and Clytemnestra, but were unable to find gladiators to equal those two in power. This shows how rare it was for any Obliteration Nation "boss" gladiator to die and how there was a dearth of replacements available. Aside from Presto killing two of them, though, there were no other documented accounts of such famed gladiators dying in the battles that took place in the Obliteration Nation. History Obliteration Nation was a mysterious gladiator-for-profit corporation that sprung up in the 5,303,099 years Before Age. Its origins are shrouded in mystery; indeed, the leaders who ran Obliteration Nation were never seen in person. It quickly became a popular resort for out-of-work warriors and treasure seekers, becoming one of the most-watched programs on intergalactic television. The Obliteration Nation was run solely by computers: aliens entered themselves into gladiator matches on computers, received their winnings from computers, and were given instructions on what to do by the computers in each Obliteration Nation compound. This led some to believe that it was robots who were running the entire operation, perhaps because such brutal displays of barbarism and battle made them feel better about their non-meatbag selves. That is just speculation, though. Regardless, the Obliteration Nation became one of the most profitable enterprises in the universe during this time. Many warriors tried out the gladiator matches, honing their skills against the weak foes while searching for glory and fortune when they challenged the more experienced gladiators. This was all very profitable for the Obliteration Nation leaders, as no one ever beat their best gladiators, like Marty and Clytemnestra. That changed when Majin Presto came to the planet. She easily defeated scores of weaker gladiators and then challenged both Marty and Clytemnestra at once. After a short battle, she killed both of them. This prompted pandemonium in the compound, as such a thing had never been done before. However, before she could be interviewed by the local press or collect her earnings, Majin Presto left the planet. This was because had only taken her there in the first place to test her power level against some strong opponents. He didn't care about the monetary or prestigious awards that came with her defeating Marty and Clytemnestra. In years to come, others more frequent than before tried to take on the Obliteration Nation's most powerful gladiators. None succeeded. In the 4,980,338 years Before Age, a long gamma ray burst hit the Obliteration Nation planet, destroying much of its surface, killing all of the living beings located there, and destroying most of the compounds. While the Obliteration Nation tried to reform itself later in space, on a massive space ship, this venture proved to be less successful, and the faction soon went out of business, never to be seen nor heard from again. Category:Military Groups Category:Teams Category:Organization Category:Organizations